Décision
by Alienor la Fantasque
Summary: De par leurs classes sociales, ils ne peuvent s'unir. Mais quand l'amour s'avère plus fort que tout, comment prendre les bonnes décisions... ? Estelle tente de faire le bon choix.


Alors, bien le bonjour tout le monde ! En espérant que vous passez de joyeuses fêtes, je poste ici mon premier One-Shot sur _Tales of Vesperia_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur un autre univers que _Tales of Symphonia_, je ne suis pas sûre d'être aussi bien informée sur ce jeu que l'autre (je n'ai joué qu'une partie entière dessus, et je ne peux pas continuer la seconde partie que j'ai commencée parce que la XBox360 ne m'est pas accessible pour le moment, malheureusement). Toutefois, avec les détails que j'ai retenus, j'ai pris soin de concocter une petite histoire qui tente un peu de retranscrire l'univers qui a marqué la plupart des joueurs. Alors, je vous souhaite un bon amusement et surtout un très joyeux Noël !

Attention, toutefois. J'avertis ceux qui n'ont pas joué au jeu (à moins que vous n'ayez ni XBox360 ni _Tales of Vesperia _et que vous n'ayez pas l'intention de les acheter) que si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'on vous spoile certains moments du jeu, alors vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour. De même pour les non-adeptes du couple EstellexYuri. Si vous le désirez, la page d'accueil se fera encore un plaisir de vous voir revenir vers elle. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus, alors ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous ai rien dit !

Bonne lecture, pour achever cette note !

* * *

><p>« Il est temps de vous faire à cette idée, Lady Estellise, clama le haut conseiller, en jaugeant la jeune princesse d'un air sévère. Même après vos moult insistances, nous ne pouvons accepter qu'un tel fait se produise dans tout l'empire. Vous ne pourrez pas épouser ce jeune homme, Lady. Il appartient à une catégorie sociale qui nous est inférieure depuis sa naissance… »<p>

Serrant les poings, Estellise marchait dans les couloirs, revenant de son entrevue avec le haut conseiller auprès de qui elle avait formulé sa demande. Il était son dernier espoir, sa perspective de se construire un avenir heureux loin des contraintes de la vie au château de Zaphias.

Pour qu'elle puisse se marier avec lui, il fallait qu'elle renonce à tous ses droits non seulement en tant que princesse mais aussi en tant que noble. Cela signifiait ne plus avoir aucun pouvoir sur ses sujets, devenir une jeune femme comme une autre. Cela n'était pas un problème, mais ses amis seraient grandement déçus si elle abandonnait toutes ses charges. Elle était un allié de taille qui gardait une grande influence sur l'Empire. Pour conserver son rang, il fallait qu'elle renonce à son bel amoureux, celui qui avait juré qu'il la rendrait heureuse, qu'importe ce que les tares de la vie pouvaient apporter. Mais après un tel échec, l'abandonnerait-il finalement ? Elle avait tellement peur qu'il prenne mal la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer…

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc, plongeant son visage entre ses mains, afin de pleurer en paix. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi… Elle lui avait promis, elle lui avait dit que ce serait possible, que rien ne les empêcherait de se marier.

Elle avait tort. Et aujourd'hui, elle en ressentait une honte profonde.

Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'aimer qu'à distance, ou en cachette. Qu'ils ne pourraient jamais partager la couche conjugale…

Estelle avait envie de frapper les hauts dignitaires de l'empire, parmi ceux qui l'empêchaient de réaliser ses moindres désirs. Ses amis aussi, qui comptaient sur elle et la freinaient dans sa détermination à abandonner ses titres. Elle était folle de rage, son cœur se brisait à chaque soubresaut qui agitait son corps, tandis qu'elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Personne ne la voyait, et tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état. Qu'aurait-on dit ?

Elle essuya son visage après cette crise de larmes. Puis elle se rendit dans ses appartements, afin de se changer. Depuis la fin de leur aventure, à elle et ses amis, on l'autorisait à présent à sortir quand elle le voulait. Cette liberté nouvelle lui faisait du bien, mais à présent, elle ne s'en satisfaisait plus. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert son amour pour lui, elle avait désiré partir pour de bon. Impossible, cependant. Elle était pathétique.

Elle détacha ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon serré. Elle regarda les mèches retomber sur ses épaules. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe de noble, pour lui préférer une tenue de cavalière. Ses escarpins aussi furent remplacés par des bottines à talons. Ainsi, elle était prête à déambuler dans la capitale, jusqu'aux quartiers pauvres.

Elle avait de la marche à faire, elle le savait. Mais elle en était soulagée. Cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. Elle sourit. Réfléchir, c'était tout elle… Même si elle ne le faisait pas à longueur de journée comme Rita !

Depuis qu'Aspio avait été détruite, la jeune chercheuse avait installé sa base dans un coin isolé du monde, où personne ne viendrait la déranger. Depuis que l'aer avait été conversé en mana, le monde avait considérablement changé. Les villes n'étaient plus protégées par des barrières générées par les blastias. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour convaincre les gens qu'ils n'encouraient aucun danger, que les monstres ne viendraient pas les décimer comme par le passé. Le mana était une énergie sûre et bienfaitrice pour les générations à venir. Rita était actuellement en train de faire de nouvelles découvertes dessus, et ses travaux avaient l'air de beaucoup lui plaire, bien plus que lorsqu'elle analysait la puissance de l'aer et des blastias, avant leur aventure. De temps en temps, elles prenaient contact toutes les deux pour se partager les dernières nouvelles. Si Estelle n'avait que quelques mots à dire, Rita, elle, n'en finissait plus de faire des comptes-rendus de ses recherches. Au moins, elle, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle se contrefichait totalement de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Tout le contraire de la jeune héritière impériale.

A quoi bon rester noble ? Ioder allait de toute façon succéder au précédent empereur d'ici quelques mois, son annonce ayant été faite officiellement. Elle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie, à la grande incompréhension de ses partisans qui avaient été dépités en apprenant la nouvelle. Ioder ferait un bon empereur, qui saurait mener son peuple à la prospérité pour les temps à venir. Il était celui qui était le plus apte à comprendre les évènements, et ainsi, il saurait quoi faire. Bien mieux qu'elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se vêtir pour sortir, Estelle quitta ses appartements pour parcourir les larges couloirs du château de Zaphias. Cet endroit l'étouffait. Elle aimait tellement mieux les bas quartiers ! Là-bas, les gens étaient conviviaux et chaleureux. La population avait beau être pauvre, au moins elle s'entraidait. Pas comme dans la noblesse où on passait beaucoup de temps à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre. La mentalité était très différente. Halure aussi était une très belle ville. Elle avait eu très souvent l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur tous les lieux géographiques, s'était abreuvée de toutes les légendes connues… Lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, Estelle apprenait. Le périple qu'elle avait mené avec ses compagnons de route lui avait permis d'approfondir son expérience. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi comblée de toute sa vie.

Les gardes la saluèrent tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes du palais impérial. Ils lui proposèrent une escorte qu'elle refusa net. Elle préférait être seule que mal accompagnée.

Il était étrange de voir une princesse se promener sans protection autour d'elle. Mais après tout, n'était-il pas plus étrange de la voir mener une aventure à travers le monde avec des gens tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres ? Un vagabond ? Un jeune garçon proclamé chef de guilde ? Une chercheuse marginale ? Un mort-vivant ? Une Krytienne très démarquée de son peuple ? Elle pouvait bien se vanter d'avoir des amis uniques. Elle avait appris, notamment grâce à Rita et Judith, qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne son indépendance et qu'elle fasse ses propres choix avec les moyens à disposition. Elle souhaitait suivre leurs conseils.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les escaliers de quartier en quartier, les catégories sociales se divisaient. Les gens la saluaient, vêtus plus chichement que les nobles d'en haut. Toutefois, leur richesse restait acceptable. Puis lorsqu'elle fit face à la descente qui menait vers les quartiers pauvres, elle inspira profondément, et entama la fin de son parcours. C'était là qu'il vivait… Il aimait trop cet endroit pour envisager un autre où vivre. Il était vraiment buté quand il le voulait, songea Estelle, en souriant. C'était son caractère qui l'avait séduite, au début. Elle l'avait considéré comme son premier vrai ami, admirant son sang-froid, son expérience de la vie, tandis qu'à côté, elle se sentait tellement empotée. Puis cela avait été plus loin. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le changement avait opéré. A partir de quel moment elle avait commencé à le voir différemment. Tout compte fait, elle était tombée amoureuse.

Flynn ne lui avait jamais réellement procuré un réel sentiment semblable à celui qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. C'était un ami, rien de plus, il l'avait aidée à supporter sa solitude. Avec l'autre jeune homme, elle était allée plus loin. Elle avait découvert le monde avec lui, avait partagé sa route. Elle avait eu le temps de le connaître et ce n'était qu'à la toute fin qu'elle avait compris. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Si au début il avait haussé les épaules d'un air surpris lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit, il avait petit à petit partagé ses sentiments en retour. Il n'avait jamais été trop sûr de ses propres sentiments, c'était là un de ses plus gros défauts. Estelle s'était chargée de lui faire prendre conscience de la valeur des émotions. Il avait compris, à force. Et à présent, ils s'échinaient à vouloir conclure un mariage. Les fiançailles n'étaient même pas organisées, mais ils souhaitaient de toutes leurs forces arriver à leurs fins. Estelle voulait qu'ils réussissent.

Elle salua les habitants en traversant la place de la fontaine, d'où s'écoulait un jet d'eau bienfaisant. C'était la seule richesse dont ils bénéficiaient, en bas. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas eu droit aux eaux usées venant d'en haut.

Dire que pendant toutes ces années, ils avaient vécu à proximité l'un de l'autre, sans jamais se voir ni se toucher… C'était totalement inconcevable. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir ce jour-là, et si lui n'avait pas tenté d'accomplir sa propre justice, alors ils ne se seraient pas rencontrés. A ce moment-là, elle ne songeait qu'à Flynn et au danger qu'il encourait. Elle avait craint pour la vie de son sauveur lorsqu'il avait dû combattre ce fou dangereux de Zagi. Elle lui était venue en aide tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait une charge. Toutefois, il lui en avait été reconnaissant.

Puis ils étaient partis. Ils s'étaient sauvés, tous les deux, avec l'aide des camarades du jeune homme. Sur le chemin ils avaient rencontré Karol, puis Rita, Raven, Judith… Tout ce monde qui ne s'entendait pas forcément mais avait été forcé de vivre en communauté. A eux tous, ils avaient fondé la guilde _Brave Vesperia _**(1)**… Elle-même avait choisi le nom, en songeant à la fameuse légende… Que de merveilleux souvenirs, comme un roman initiatique qui l'avait conduite à mûrir pour s'apercevoir de la beauté du monde alentour…

Elle salua Hank et lui demanda si celui qu'elle cherchait était chez lui. Il lui répondit que bien sûr, comme à son habitude. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, et il s'inclina en retour. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle souhaitait être considérée en tant que personne comme une autre.

Elle continua sa route, et enfin arriva à destination.

Il était là, perché à la fenêtre, observant l'horizon. C'était son passe-temps préféré depuis la fin de leurs pérégrinations. Il le faisait déjà avant, mais là plus souvent qu'auparavant. C'était toujours dans cette posture qu'elle le trouvait, l'air de réfléchir.

Discrètement, elle monta l'escalier et parvint à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver de sa fenêtre, et pourtant, il avait une très bonne vue sur la rue. Elle-même s'habillait de façon très voyante. Il était difficile de la rater.

Il se passa un temps avant que le battant s'actionne de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx. Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait lors de leur périple, toujours aussi sombres mais en même temps si assortis à son physique et son caractère.

Il était tellement… lui, tellement Yuri. Ils formaient tous les deux un couple très contrasté, mais on ne pouvait le leur reprocher. Après tout, les opposés s'attirent, non ?

« Bonjour, Yuri… salua t-elle, timidement.

-Ah, tiens, salut Estelle. Tu passes une bonne journée ? »

Il était toujours aussi désinvolte. Il restait à l'aise en toute situation, y compris devant ses amis. Elle le connaissait, maintenant, et elle pouvait témoigner de son attitude parfois agaçante mais inchangeable. Yuri était Yuri, et il était fier de l'admettre.

« Oh, ça peut aller… d'une certaine manière, » précisa t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'invita d'un geste à entrer, et elle ne se fit pas prier. La chambre de Yuri était exiguë, illuminée par la grande fenêtre tout au fond. Son lit occupait la quasi-totalité du mur d'à côté, et un coin était aménagé pour Repede, qui faisait la sieste. Il ne restait que peu de place pour qu'il puisse entreposer le reste de ses affaires. Il habitait ici depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Ordre des Chevaliers, à ce qu'elle avait compris. Et depuis, il ne cherchait pas à aller ailleurs.

Yuri alla reprendre sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour regarder au-dehors comme il le faisait plus tôt, mais cette fois-ci concentra son attention sur son invitée, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui dise ce qui la tracassait. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, ne sachant par quoi commencer.

« Eh bien ? Tu sembles soucieuse… Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Estelle ? »

Ce surnom, c'était lui qui le lui avait trouvé. Elle qui n'en avait jamais eu avant, elle l'avait tout de suite adopté. Les gens ne l'appelaient jamais que « son Altesse » ou « Lady Estellise ». L'idée d'être enfin considérée comme une personne ordinaire l'avait frappée de plein fouet et elle s'était sentie heureuse.

« Oh, Yuri, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre…

-C'est au sujet de notre mariage, c'est ça ? »

Elle leva la tête. Il la fixait. Son regard était impénétrable. Lentement, elle acquiesça, et continua :

« Ils disent que ce ne sera pas possible… Il faudrait renoncer à mes titres pour pouvoir rendre les noces légitimes, et je sais à quel point c'est important pour vous tous que je continue à influer sur la politique de l'empire… Mais voilà, je suis face à un dilemme. Et je voudrais que tu m'aides… »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Où est le problème ? »

Elle était stupéfaite de voir à quel point Yuri semblait incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour lui, tout était simple, car chaque chose qu'il faisait était un jeu d'enfant. Mais pour Estelle, ça l'était bien moins. Elle comprenait la dure réalité des choses, et elle tentait de la percer autant que possible afin de retrouver l'espoir.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne sais plus où est ma place, » répondit-elle, au bout d'un moment.

Elle baissa la tête pour laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Estelle, ne te tracasse pas pour ça. C'était au moins ça d'avoir essayé. »

Elle le sentit s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras. Son contact la fit tressaillir. Elle ressentait des sensations agréables dans tout son corps dès qu'il posait la main sur elle. Leur relation n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers échangés. Elle ressentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, le goût un peu sucré qu'elles avaient. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se passer la langue dessus, pour ressentir encore la magie de l'instant. Oh oui, elle l'aimait. Et elle ne pouvait se permettre de devoir se séparer de lui, mariage ou non.

« Tu sais, Estelle… murmura Yuri, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je le savais, de toute façon que ça n'allait pas être possible, alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu n'aies pas réussi. Ils sont bornés, là-haut, tu devrais le savoir avec le temps… Alors, te rends-tu compte, laisser leur princesse épouser un anonyme, de surcroît un ancien criminel recherché…

Il lui embrassa la racine du cuir chevelu.

-… C'est totalement invraisemblable et contre-nature. Pour eux, nous ne sommes pas dignes de rester ensemble.

-Mais Yuri… Je pourrais t'épouser… A condition que je renonce à tous mes biens. Je pourrais aussi bien tout abandonner maintenant, mais toi et les autres m'en empêchez, parce que j'ai encore un devoir qui me retient dans la caste des nobles… Quel est le plus important pour toi, Yuri, satisfaire tes désirs ou accomplir une obligation d'abord ? »

Il ne réfléchit qu'une fraction de seconde :

« Je ferais d'abord ce que j'ai à faire, et ensuite, j'aviserais…

-Je vois… marmonna la jeune fille, en inclinant davantage la tête, déçue de la réponse.

-Hey… Il y a plusieurs significations dans ma réflexion. « Ce que tu as à faire » peut être l'un ou l'autre. Ce n'est pas une alternative exclusive.

-Mais alors tu ne m'aides pas du tout ! s'agaça t-elle.

-Au contraire. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de t'interroger sans t'appuyer sur les autres… Je suis sûr que la réponse sera beaucoup plus claire.

-Yuri… »

Elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage était si proche… Des mèches de cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux, qui semblaient des tourbillons dans lesquels elle plongeait malgré elle, avec le souhait de ne jamais en sortir.

Il sourit. Toujours de son éternel sourire rassurant, comme cette fois-là où il lui avait tendu la main, à Dahngrest, lors de l'apparition de Phaeroh et de la première performance destructrice d'Héraclès. Elle se souvenait de cette scène. La plus mémorable de son existence. Ce fameux instant ou Phaeroh l'avait traitée « d'insipide poison du monde ». Elle avait été choquée, et avait cherché à comprendre la raison pour laquelle il l'avait nommée ainsi. Elle avait peut-être compris, en tuant Bélius alors qu'elle souhaitait bien faire en utilisant ses pouvoirs de guérison.

Ces mauvais souvenirs étaient loin, maintenant. Mais ils revenaient, parfois, dans ses moments de déprime. Alors elle se fondait dans le regard de Yuri pour oublier. Elle observait son sourire. Et l'envie irrépressible d'effleurer ses lèvres lui venait, comme à chaque prélude de baiser. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Lequel des deux avait approché son visage en premier ? Eux-mêmes l'ignoraient. Néanmoins, leurs bouches s'accrochèrent et ils se perdirent dans un long baiser. De réconfort, d'amour aussi. Cela ne faisait que quelques temps qu'ils s'étaient aperçus de leurs sentiments réciproques, et ils avaient encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils puissent former un couple harmonieux. Le mariage pouvait attendre, ils avaient le temps de se connaître encore un peu plus. Même s'ils avaient été ensemble du début jusqu'à la fin, du moment où ils avaient fui le château jusqu'au combat final contre Duke avec leurs autres compagnons.

Yuri embrassait avec beaucoup de délicatesse, prenant garde à ne pas être trop brutal. Estelle s'accrochait à lui, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. Si seulement le mariage pouvait avoir lieu tout de suite… pour qu'ils puissent totalement s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Car chez les aristocrates, il était d'usage que la jeune fille doive rester pure jusqu'à la nuit de noces. Estelle tenait à respecter cette coutume, et Yuri la laissait faire à sa guise, désirant lui laisser le champ libre.

Ils rompirent doucement le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Encore une fois, ils se sourirent… et rirent tous les deux.

« Merci pour tout, Yuri, » parvint à souffler la jeune fille.

Il se leva, l'obligeant par la même occasion à faire de même. On venait de frapper à la porte. Il mit la main dans le creux de ses reins, lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme on le ferait à un enfant polisson et l'invita à sortir en même temps qu'il répondait à la personne qui réclamait son attention.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le tavernier qui tenait son stand, au rez-de-chaussée, elle put voir son regard soupçonneux glisser sur elle avant de revenir au jeune homme qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, cette fois-ci.

Estelle se sentait le cœur plus léger, à présent. Si son entrevue avec Yuri avait été brève, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle pouvait encore sentir le parfum et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer le doigt dessus tout en songeant à ce qu'ils avaient dit dans sa chambre.

_« Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de t'interroger sans t'appuyer sur les autres… Je suis sûr que la réponse sera beaucoup plus claire. »_

Elle réfléchit longuement. Ce qu'elle avait à faire… Quel était son devoir en ce monde ? Ecouter ses propres désirs ou les autres ? L'une des perspectives pouvait être très égoïste, mais c'était du Yuri tout craché, aussi. Quant à l'autre, Judith aurait été plutôt du genre à y penser. Estelle repensait au nombre de fois où la Krytienne lui avait remonté les bretelles à cause de son comportement. Judith avait une expérience de la vie énorme, tout le contraire de la jeune princesse de Zaphias qui avait passé sa vie enfermée dans son palais. Rita aurait été plus partagée, peut-être aurait-elle fait une longue analyse de la situation avant d'en arriver à une conclusion qu'elle démontrerait par a+b. Quant à Raven, il aurait haussé les épaules d'un air désinvolte, cherchant à tout prix à fuir les dilemmes. Karol, lui, aurait écouté son cœur, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il appréciait.

Et elle, au final ? Elle aurait plutôt choisi… ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Si son union ne pouvait pas officiellement être possible, au moins pouvait-elle l'organiser dans l'ombre. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ainsi, elle pouvait conserver ses titres et ses biens tout en aimant l'homme de sa vie. Yuri aurait trouvé son choix judicieux, et l'aurait félicitée pour cette audace nouvelle dont elle se trouvait pourvue. Les autres auraient été plus sceptiques. Mais son choix lui appartenait, et elle sentait qu'elle devait marcher sur cette voie une bonne fois pour toutes.

Bientôt, Yuri et elle ne rencontreraient plus d'alternative.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>_Brave Vesperia: _j'ai repris le nom en anglais parce que je trouvais qu'il faisait plus classe qu'en français (bien que _Courage de Vesperia _rende très bien aussi, mais... voilà ! Chacun son avis après ça... )

Voilà donc. Je comprends que certains d'entre vous ici me diraient que la relation entre les deux tourtereaux est plus de l'ordre de l'amitié que de l'amour. Moi aussi, il m'arrive de penser la même chose, mais comme je les trouvais mignons tous les deux, eh bah, vous avez droit à ça. Je signale d'ailleurs que mon personnage préféré est et restera Rita, parce que bon, une fille de son genre, on n'en trouve pas partout et j'aime sa façon de se comporter (même si elle a peut-être tendance à prendre les autres de haut...). Estelle aussi, je l'aime bien. Judith aussi, Raven aussi (trop fort ce mec !), Flynn aussi... 'Fin bref, je les aime tous quoi. C'est toujours comme ça avec les _Tales of_. Je n'arrive pas à les départager. Ils ont chacun leur propre caractère et on ne peut pas le leur reprocher (sauf dans la plupart des cas).

Alors, si vous avez pris votre temps (surtout en période de fêtes) pour lire ce One-Shot, je vous en remercie infiniment. Si vous souhaitez aussi laisser vos avis, je vous demanderai de ne pas me reprocher d'avoir pris ce couple et de vous focaliser sur le texte. Voir ce que j'ai raté ou pas, si les caractères des personnages sont respectés, la chronologie des évènements aussi (La mort de Bélius c'était avant ou après l'apparition de Phaeroh ?)... Recevoir des critiques acides sur mes goûts, ce n'est pas très agréable (je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de cas mais je préviens quand même, parce que bon, je sais que je suis folle alors pas la peine de le répéter). Il existe des tas d'autres couples plus choquants, du genre Raven/Karol ou Raven/Repede (eurk !). Alors, maintenant, vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas un auteur qui aime choquer.

Merci à vous !


End file.
